1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to a board-to-board connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional board-to-board connector includes a socket and a plug, and a plurality of electric terminals are received in both the socket and the plug to transmit electric signals therebetween. The socket and the plug are fixed and connected with a particular printed circuit board (PCB) respectively, and the socket and the plug electrically connect each other to transmit electric signals between the two PCBs.
However, in the traditional board-to-board connector, the socket and the plug are fixed together only via the thin and weak electric terminals. Because the electric terminals themselves cannot fix the socket and the plug together firmly in case where the board-to-board connector is hit by an external force, the socket and the plug are easy to get separated from each other.